


Play It Again, Danno

by donutsweeper



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve send Kono texts. Lots and lots of texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play It Again, Danno

It was just after eleven when Kono's cell phone buzzed with an incoming text message.

 _Out for drinks with Danny to try to keep his mind off things. Want to join us? - Steve_

She texted back a quick, _No, thanks. Have fun!_ as she slipped a DVD into the machine and hit play. Tonight was all about Rick and Ilsa and "Casablanca."

A beer later, just when Peter Lorre was getting arrested, her phone buzzed again.

 _Steve's kidnapped me. Help! - Danny_

Which was immediately followed by a second text.

 _If Danny stole my phone and texted you, ignore him. Everything's fine. - Steve_

"There is no way in hell I'm getting dragged into this," she muttered to herself and stretched out, putting her feet on the coffee table and turning up the volume a little.

The next message wasn't until the duel of the anthems, a scene she always found a bit ridiculous, so she grabbed her phone to read it.

 _It's blue. It's huge and its blue. Blue. So blue. I hate him. - Danny_

Which she just had to respond to, so she texted back, _No you don't. What's blue?_

 _The abomination of a drink he's gotten me. It's BLUE. It's a BLUE DRINK. Blue!_

 _It's probably a blue Hawaiian, brah. Try it, you'll like it._

She had to wait several minutes for Danny's response. _I hate you too._

 _Considering he's nearly finished his drink, assume his last text means he likes it. - Steve_

 _No. It doesn't. - Danno_

 _Yes, it does. - Steve_

 _LAIR!!!!_

 _Lair? - Kono_

 _I think he meant liar. He's a sloppy drunk. - Steve_

 _I am not drunk!_

 _Yes, he is. - Steve_

 _Danny, sorry, but it sounds like you are. Now, I'm trying to watch a movie here, okay? - Kono_

 _Srrry_

 _Sorry, I'll keep him away from his phone. - Steve_

Her phone had the audacity to buzz again during the scene between Rick and Isla in the deserted café, when he was looking in her eyes and she was looking in his and there was love in the air and talk of Paris and drunk teammates shouldn't be interrupting a scene like that so she turned off her phone.

Besides, the texts would be there in the morning and there was a good chance that 'maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon' she'd be able to use them as blackmail. Serve them right for interrupting her night so often.


End file.
